


Trying To Replace What We Lost

by casfairy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature!OC, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Mental Illness, Non-Canon Relationship, non-au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casfairy/pseuds/casfairy
Summary: The remaining eighth years have come back to Hogwarts after the battle and need to learn to get along. Theseus Malfoy learns how to pretend he is fine.WARNING: MENTIONS OF MENTAL ILLNESSES AND SELF-HARM-----------If anyone has any idea of what i should write for the next chapter, please leave comment on c6. Cheers :)





	1. Learning How To Get Along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry, i forgot i had written Yakovich as the potions professor so he is now the dada professor

Theseus Malfoy strolled through the long, stone corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had come back for the eighth year along with Draco, Theo, Blaise, and Pansy – Crabbe and Goyle had been killed in the horrendous battle earlier in the year. His shaggy blue hair contrasted with his unnaturally pale skin, bouncing along to the rhythm of his footsteps. The other eighth years had gone straight to the common room after the welcome feast, eager to unpack and get ready for the infamous Gryffindor party which Hermione had been planning over the summer to allow people a few hours to forget about the horrors they had all lived through.

  
After a few hours of wandering through the castle, Theseus walked into the common room. The bright paintings of the wall, lit fire, and worn couches created a homely atmosphere in which Theseus knew he would be able to relax after long days. In the middle of the room, sat a circle of eighth years, talking quickly and earnestly. Theseus spotted Theo and sat down next to him.

  
“…all get along together otherwise this just is not going to work. We’re all going to have to forget any past feuds and stereotypes, so we can all be friends, start a clean slate.” Hermione spoke.

  
“What about the Slytherin scum? Weren’t most of those death eaters? Why should I befriend people who got my best friend killed?” Someone questioned. Theseus looked around and realised the speaker was Oliver Rivers, a Ravenclaw.

  
“No one in this room was ever a death eater, okay? We were terrified of him, he was the one who started all of this.” Pansy said. Theseus was glad to have met Pansy all those years ago, he doesn’t want everyone to find out about Draco’s stint in the ranks as Draco would end up having a miserable year if anyone did.

  
“Pansy knows what she’s talking about guys. Can we all just for once be friends? Please?” Potter said to the circle as he sat down next to Dean. Theseus noticed Ron open and close his mouth multiple times as if he decided against fighting his best friend, the saviour of the wizarding world. Suddenly, the oak door to the common room swung open to reveal Headmistress McGonagall and a tall, skinny, black-haired man.

  
“Listen up please.” Everyone quieted as McGonagall spoke clearly, “This is your new head of year Mr Misha Yakovich, he will be like ahead of house for you all. We still have house heads, but it would be easier if you went to see Professor Yakovich. If I hear of any bullying or fighting between any of you, you will be given detention for a month with Mr Filch. Have I made myself clear?” A chorus of yes misses was heard around the room. “Good. I’ll leave you all to get to know your new head of year.” With that, McGonagall glided out of the room, the door slamming behind her.

  
“As Minerva said, I am Professor Yakovich – but you can call me Misha - your new head of house and defence against the dark arts professor. I have transferred here from Durmstrang as I heard how short-staffed Hogwarts was after the battle.” Yakovich introduced with a thick Russian accent, “I hope to be able to live up to your old house heads. I hope we’ll all get along splendidly but if you excuse me, I have some paperwork I need to fill out for the start of term.” Yakovich traced McGonagall’s footsteps out of the door.

  
People began chattering excitedly about the new defence professor. Theseus even overheard some of the girls talking about how “good-looking” and “young” Yakovich looked. Pansy had moved to the other side of the common room to sit with Hermione, Parvati, and Hannah (the four were quickly becoming quite good friends). Theseus was acutely aware of Draco, Blaise, and Theo talking around him, however, he was hurriedly looking for someone else in the small group of eight years.

  
“Ez… Ez… did you even hear what I just said?” Blaise’s voice pierced the silent calm Theseus had built around himself. He turned around to face the olive-skinned boy.  
“Not really. I guess I zoned out again, sorry.” Theseus had been watching the Gryffindors gathering alcohol from various students, placing the bottle on an old oak wooden table in the corner of the common room. Dean and Ron seemed to be leading the preparation for their party.

  
“I asked how your wings are doing, being locked up in that tattoo of yours all day.”

  
“Oh, uh…” Theseus hadn’t really thought about his wings since putting them back yesterday, he had become used to the back and shoulder pain they caused him when they hadn’t been freed for a while, “I guess they’re alright. I mean, I’ve gotten used to the pain anyway, so I don’t feel them.”

  
“Did you collect the potion from Pomfrey today?” Draco asked, sitting down next to Blaise.

  
“No. I don’t really need it anyway.” Theseus replied absentmindedly. He enjoyed watching the mess the Gryffindors had gotten into whilst painting something. Ron had green paint splattered over his face and clothes, whilst Harry had spilt yellow down his muggle jeans and his face was covered in blue. Oliver, Hannah, Terry, Michael, Pansy, Parvati, Hermione, and Padma were stood on chairs around the room, hanging enchanted banners on the walls. Theseus was amused at the lack of magic being used in the preparation.

  
“If you haven’t picked up the potion by tomorrow morning, I will personally kick you out of bed early to go and see Pomfrey.” Pansy chimed in, she was always the best at making people do what she wanted.

  
Once the room had been dimmed and disco ball strung up, Hermione connected some sort of muggle device to speakers, turning on music as loud as she could. The door to the dormitories opened and the rest of the eighth years joined the party. Pansy was passing around bottles of vodka to everyone, the stack refilling magically. The loud music irritated Theseus’ brain as his anxiety kicked in, although he was too bemused at the view in front of him as he sat in a corner. Most people were dancing drunkenly with each other under the light from the mirrored ball, others were making out or hugging on one of the many sofas in the room.

  
As the music started affecting him, Theseus became overwhelmed with dizziness and felt incredibly sick.

  
“Guess I’d better go and see Pomfrey.” He sighed as he stood up, weaving through the dancers to reach the door on the other side of the room. Once through the door, the corridor was silent. No music could be heard from through any cracks as Hermione had cast a silencing spell over the whole of the common room. Theseus strolled along the corridors, making polite conversation with the portraits as he made his way to the all-too-familiar stone-walled hospital wing.


	2. Drunken People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus bumps into someone he didn't want to see  
> \--  
> Sorry this chapter is so short

“Mr Malfoy, I didn’t think you would come tonight.” Pomfrey greeted as Theseus walked through the door. He stole a look at the clock, somehow it was already midnight.

  
“I wasn’t going to, but I did start feeling dizzy – and Pansy threatened me to come.” Theseus looked around the room with intrigue. There were more white beds than before, the clean sheets causing the smell of detergent to linger in the air. Two of the beds were already in use. Clanging echoed through the room as Pomfrey shuffled through the metal drawer of potions.

  
“Here we are.” Pomfrey pulled out a small clear bottle of blue potion, handing the bottle to Theseus, “3 drops a day in a drink should do the trick. Best get going Mr Malfoy otherwise Mr Filch will catch you.”

  
“Thanks Poppy.” Theseus walked out of the hospital wing, crashing into someone. “sorry.” Theseus whispered, head down, blue hair hanging over his face. The vial flew out of his hand onto the stone floor.

  
“Theseus?” An Irish voice questioned. Theseus looked up, coming face to face with the one person he wanted to avoid this year.

  
“Seamus.” The Irish boy studied Theseus for a moment, eyes lingering on the red scar visible on Theseus’ neck, “Ummmmm… How are you? I couldn’t see you earlier in the common room.”

  
“I’m collecting a potion for Dean. He developed bad PTSD after the war, we all did. I was late in because I had a panic attack on the station, meaning I missed the train.”  
“Sorry, guess I’ll be going now.” Theseus lingered for a bit, wondering if Seamus was going to say anything else. When no reply came, Theseus headed back to the common room.

  
The party was in full swing when Theseus entered the common room. Ron and Oliver were drunkenly dancing on top of one of the coffee tables, lots more students were dancing on the floor or on sofas, and Pansy and Theo seemed to be in some sort of drunken argument. Theseus could see Potter with Hermione in one of the corners of the room, conversing with each other. Surprisingly, these two seemed to be the soberest out of everyone.

  
Theseus headed to the stairs which led to the eighth-year dormitories – he hadn’t been up earlier when he’d first arrived, but Draco had informed him he was sharing with Blaise, Ernie, and Neville. Not a bad lot, Theseus thought. Each door Theseus passed had the occupant’s names in blazing gold, with the house next to each name. He climbed up almost to the top when he spotted his name on the solid door. Theseus opened the door, cautious of what could be behind it. Four four-poster beds lined the wall with trunks at the foot and a warming fire on the opposite wall. Posters covered the wall, displaying the Chudley Cannons, Holyhead Harpies, and Appleby Arrows. Theseus knew immediately which bed belonged to Blaise. Five Holyhead Harpies posters surrounded the bed and a Holyhead Harpy scarf was folded neatly atop the black duvet. Theseus walked to the bed in the corner which hadn’t been claimed and took off his shirt, releasing his jet-black wings from the tattoo on his back and forearms. Feathers flew everywhere. The dull ache ceased as his wings stretched out, touching the walls either side. Narcissa hadn’t allowed Theseus to stretch his wings during the summer as she didn’t want to be seen with a “freak child”. He’d gotten used to it overtime. Especially the summer before when The Dark Lord was in residence at Malfoy Manor. Theseus had willingly allowed himself to be captured by the Order to get away from the snake.

  
Theseus changed into his pyjamas (muggle tracksuit bottoms) and laid on the soft mattress, pulling the duvet over him, falling asleep almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave kudos. Thanks :)


	3. Waking Up Early Is Fun

Theseus woke to crying in the early hours of the morning. Putting his wings back into the tattoo, he changed and headed to the source of the crying. In the common room, Theseus could make out a figure hunched over on the sofa, rocking back and forth. He knew immediately the person was having a panic attack due to the many times he’d had to console Draco over the last few months. He walked close enough to see who it was. Seamus Finnigan. The Irish boy’s unkept brown hair hung over his face, soaked with tears. Theseus couldn’t see his eyes but knew they would be bloodshot. He walked closer, sitting down next to Seamus, being surprised when the other boy leaned into him, crying onto his shirt. Minutes passed in comfortable silence as Seamus slowly calmed down in Theseus’ presence. Theseus could feel Seamus’ cold hands tracing the blood red scar on his neck.

  
“Why’d *hic* you still have *hic* that scar *hic* Ez?” Seamus said haltingly.

  
“Because I’m still a freak, always have been and always will be.” Theseus replied, he hated the subject, but he knew Seamus needed a topic to keep his mind off what set him off in the first place.

  
“You’re not a *hic* freak. You’re cool Ez. You parents must *hic* hate you if they call you a freak. Wings are cool.”

  
“Thanks Shay.” Theseus paused for a moment to assess how Seamus was feeling, “D’you want to talk about why you were down here?”

  
“Not really, ‘twas stupid actually.”

  
“Okay.” Once more, the two boys elapsed into a comfortable silence, Seamus with his head on Theseus’ shoulder as he started tracing the scar again.

  
A few hours passed in the same comfortable silence until the sun began to rise above the horizon, golden light streaming through the large window, accentuating the multitude of colour in the room. Seamus had ended up falling asleep on Theseus, his hand hanging limply by his side. Theseus picked the boy up bridal style and carried him back to his room which he shared with Dean, Draco, and Ron. Theseus placed Seamus on the empty bed, tucking the sheets under his chin before leaving to go back to his own room. Theseus fell onto the bed, staring at the roof for what felt like hours before drifting off again.

  
“GET UP YOU LAZY BUFFOONS!” Theseus cringed as Pansy’s voice rang through the door. Honestly, he was surprised she hadn’t bought pans from the kitchens to bang together as well. Over the many years being in Slytherin together, he had surprisingly come to enjoy waking up to pans clanging. Theseus looked over at the other beds. Neville had sat up in bed, confusion evident on his face (obviously the Gryffindors weren’t used to being waken up so violently); Blaise was still sound asleep, his dark skin illuminated by the sun; and Ernie had fallen on the floor in surprise, his pyjamas discarded on top of the duvet. ‘Guess he doesn’t like pyjamas.’ Theseus thought as he walked to the bathroom in the dormitory to change into his robes. When he came back out, Pansy had broken down the door and was attempting to wake up Blaise.  
“Hey Pans. You know, Blaise really loves it when you wake him up.” Theseus said, sarcasm evident in his voice.

  
“Morning Ez, glad to see you up at the right time… UNLIKE SOMEONE HERE!” Neville and Ernie seemed terrified of Pansy, even when she wasn’t shouting at them. Theseus watched, amused, as they scuttled to the bathroom, robes in hand.

  
“Have fun Pans, see you on the other side.” He left the room, walking down to the common room. He was surprised at the number of people already there, waiting to go down to breakfast – Hermione and Pansy had declared they all had to go down to the great hall together, apparently as a symbol of house unity. Draco and Theo sat in the corner, talking animatedly. Theseus walked over to them, sitting next to the wall, listening to their conversation but not actively trying to be a part of it. Draco seemed to be complaining about Potter’s ‘beauty’ and ‘exquisite eyes’ whilst Theo was unloading his anger over ‘how many fit straight guys there are’. Theseus silently agreed with Theo, it was annoying.

  
Footsteps on the stairs alerted everyone the one person they had been waiting for was ready to go. Blaise and Pansy appeared at the door as everyone started filing out, Blaise staring daggers at the back of Pansy’s head.

  
Once at the great hall, everyone divided to go to their own house tables (McGonagall still insisted in order to keep the competitive streak between houses going). Food was already on silver platters on the table so the group of Slytherins tucked in with their cutlery. Theseus watched as the Gryffindors ate; coming to the conclusion that none of them had ever learnt proper table etiquette, as they seemed to speak to each other with their mouths full of food. The platters provided a plentiful array of food for everyone, magically restocking once the platter became empty. Theseus wasn’t hungry so just had a bit of Nutella on toast and pumpkin juice (he remembered to add the potion just as he was about to drink). Eventually, the rest of the Slytherin group finished so they all hurried to potions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed this chapter :)


	4. Conflict And Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update, I didn't start this chapter until 4 days ago

Slughorn stood at the front of the potions class, wearing his trademark moth-eaten suit. His wrinkles seemed more prominent than last year, horrors of the war engraved on his face. The twelve eighth year potions students stood before him, books clutched tightly in their hands.

 

“Today we will be brewing the volubilis potion, known for changing the voice and the ability to reverse the effects to the silencing charm. The recipe can be found on page 271 of your textbooks.” There was a flurry of movement as everyone turned to the page and started scanning the ingredients list, “beware, if brewed incorrectly, this potion can be very harmful to the drinker. You have the rest of the lesson, please begin.”

 

“Will we have partners?” Blaise piped up.

 

“Ah yes, thanks for reminding me Zabini. Let’s have… Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy, Mr Nott and Mr Macmillan, Mr Weasley and Mr Rivers, Miss Granger and Miss Parkinson, and Mr Malfoy and Mr Zabini.” Everyone paired up with their partners and set to work, Draco forcing Theseus to work with Potter.

 

“Malfoy.”

 

“Would you mind getting the ingredients? We need a vial of honeywater, around 18 mint sprigs…”

 

“I can read thank you Malfoy.” Potter shouted to Theseus as he walked towards the store cupboard. Theseus set up the cauldron, controlling the fire to get it to the right temperature for the potion. The ingredients were dumped in front of Theseus as Potter sat down.

 

“Cheers. Are you feeling alright?” Theseus questioned as he started to heat the wolfsbane, crushed Occamy egg, moondew, and sloth brain mixture.

 

“Why do you care? Just because we’re working together does not mean you can talk to me like a friend. I’m a famous freak, everyone only likes me because I killed Voldemort.” Theseus could recognise the look on Potter’s face anywhere.

 

“You feel hurt because you think you’re a freak? Trust me, you’re not, I should know what places somebody the other side of the ‘normal’ line.” Theseus attempted to help Potter as he stirred the mix five times clockwise for every ten times anti-clockwise, patiently waiting for the potion to turn lime green.

 

“How are YOU a freak? You’re a Malfoy for Christ’s sake.” Theseus tuned the rest of Potter’s rant out, becoming slightly irritated at what he was saying. He added a few drops at a time of honeywater when the potion had turned the required green and turned up the heat of the fire again, creating a burnt orange colour. Theseus carefully followed the rest of the recipe, willing for Potter to stop talking for at least one minute.

 

Silence finally came when the potion was coloured sickly yellow and sparks were bouncing out. Theseus relaxed slightly, breathing out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding as Slughorn walked round, judging everyone’s potions.

 

“Ah Harry ma boy, the potions prince, the best potions student I’ve ever taught in my time here at Hogwarts.” Slughorn leaned slightly over the cauldron, taking in the colour, “perfectly done. Best volubilis potion produced today. 20 points to Gryffindor. You’ve still got it Harry, congratulations. You are all dismissed.” Potter looked apologetically at Theseus, the only work he’d done was collect the ingredients from the store cupboard. He could see Hermione and the Weasel praising Potter for his ‘efforts’ as he reached them.

 

“Mr Malfoy, can you stay behind for a moment. I need to talk to you.” Slughorn motioned to Theseus. He walked over to the professor with different scenarios of what was going to happen next running through his head, “I feel I need to give you extra potions tutoring as you seem to be behind everyone else in the class, why would you allow Harry to do all the work if you could do it as well hurh?” Theseus studied the floor, angry at Slughorn for not giving him even a slight bit of credit for the potion he made.

 

“Sure professor.” He started drawing circles on the floor, not daring to look up.

 

“Come here straight after dinner, 8pm sharp. I won’t be kept waiting. Dismissed.” Theseus walked away, wanting to curl up and hide for the rest of the year. Instead, he walked to the Whomping Willow and relaxed under the branches which he had learnt to control over the past seven years at the school. Theseus emptied his mind and dreamt of letting his wings free from their painful prison, wanting to fly into the clouds to see what lay above them.

 

The crunching of leaves disrupted his thoughts as he opened his eyes. Familiar blue eyes stared at him for a minute before sitting down on the ground next to Theseus.

 

“Don’t you have charms now?” Theseus asked Seamus.

 

“I do but Flitwick said we could practise non-verbal spells wherever in the school grounds as a recap of last year. So, naturally, I came to you because I know you’re the best at them. I mean, what third year can pull off a NV summoning charm when we hadn’t even learnt them yet! The look on Flitwick’s face was priceless!” Seamus burst out laughing at the memory.

 

“Those were easier times.” Theseus added, “Any particular spell you need help with?”

 

“All of them. I don’t know why I even take charms, I’m tragic at it.” Theseus smiled to himself.

 

“Let’s start with the basics then Shay. Try levitating this leaf.” Theseus held a large maple leaf in his hand, waiting for Seamus. Seamus looked constipated as he tried repeatedly to get the leaf in the air, failing each time. “You’re trying too hard. You need to clear your mind and focus entirely on the leaf, if you imagine it levitating, it might work better.” After several tries, Seamus finally managed to levitate the leaf. “Now do that again but try not to get distracted once it’s in the air as you’ll disrupt the charm.” Seamus managed to levitate the leaf a few more times before Dean came over.

 

“What’re you doing with the Slytherin, Muss?” Dean spoke clearly, making sure Theseus could hear as he knelt next to Seamus.

 

“He’s teaching me NV spells; don’t you remember charms 3rd year?”

 

“I do but he’s Malfoy’s brother. Didn’t Malfoy try to kill you last year in his dungeon, why’d you trust this one more?”

 

“Yeah but… Theseus is a better person, I know him a lot more than Draco.”

 

“First name terms Muss? When did you get close enough with the Malfoy’s to use the first names? You’ve always called them Malfoy before.”

 

“Firstly, I only used to use Malfoy for Theseus when you were around and secondly, it’s a new year, surely we can all change for the better?”

 

“But…” Theseus became amused at Dean’s pathetic excused in the argument along with his loss of words. Dean looked at Theseus, seemingly conflicted as to what he should say. “Let’s carry on somewhere else, you don’t want ‘Theseus’ to hear what I have to say about him and his brother.” Seamus stood up, he was comically shorter than Dean.

 

“Sure we can, just wait ‘til I say ‘I told you so’ when Theseus turns out to be a good person.” Seamus bent down to Theseus, “Sorry Ez.”

 

“It’s alright, if Dean thinks he can offend me then I’d love to know what he says.” Seamus waved back as he and Dean walked towards to castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed this chapter :)


	5. Potions Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, school has been pretty hectic

After his last lesson of the day, defence against the dark arts, Theseus headed back to the sanctuary of the common room. Professor Yakovich (Theseus found it hard to call him ‘Misha’) had been easy on the eighth years, knowing most of them had fought in a war the last school year. He had got them practicing defensive spells, such as the shield charm, and offensive spells, such as the disarming charm and stunning spell. Yakovich had been especially impressed with Theseus’ ability to perform wandless non-verbal spells, even getting him to show the whole class (which Theseus hated every second of). At times like that, Theseus wished he was just a normal wizard.

 

“Ez, Ez, Ez, Ez.” Pansy screeched, jumping up and down with an innocent smile on her face.

 

“What do you want now Pans?” Theseus drawled, pretending to be uninterested in Pansy’s apparent excitement.

 

“DRACOSAYSHESGOINGTOFINALLYADMITTOPOTTERTHATHEHASAMASSIVECRUSHONHIM!” Shouted Pansy.

 

“Say what now? You do realise I didn’t catch any of that Pans.”

 

“Drakey is going to finally admit his feelings to Potter.” Theseus looked over Pansy’s shoulder at his twin, who slowly shook his head in annoyance.

 

“Awwwww… Don’t worry ‘Drakey’, Potter has a thing for you too you know.” Theseus supplied, sitting next to the blonde.

 

“How do you know?”

 

“’Mione told me at the end of fourth year when I returned from Durmstrang. She said she’d been going crazy been gone with how much Potter went on about your ‘stormy grey eyes’ and ‘perfectly soft hair’. Seems like you both talk about crushes in the same way. You’re both a perfect match for each other.” Theseus watched as Draco turned his head to look at the boy-who-lived-twice, “seriously, just tell him. If you don’t, I’m sure that Pans and ‘Mione will set up spin the bottle just so you two can kiss and get together. That’ll be more torture than just telling him.” Theseus felt Pansy listening. “Don’t get any funny ideas Pans.” Pansy didn’t reply as she stood up and walked to Hermione, whispering something into her ear. “Oh God help me.” He sighed, mentally face-palming himself for being the one to slightly suggest a game of spin the bottle. Suddenly, loud cracking announced the arrival of the house elves who placed the food they carried onto the tables before apparating away. Everyone tucked in to the steaming food, polishing it all off before carrying on with what they were doing. Theseus watched as Hermione as she placed her plate to one side before standing up, tapping her fork against an empty beer bottle from the night before.

 

“Right. Is everyone here?” People turned around, before nodding to Hermione, “as requested by Pansy, we shall commence a game of spin the bottle. Can you all sit in a circle in the middle of the room please.” Shuffling resounded as students moved to sit on the edge of the circle, watching Hermione as she sat next to Pansy.

 

“If none of you have played this before, basically if the bottle lands on you, the person who spun it must kiss you on your mouth. Once the kissing is over, you get to spin the bottle and kiss whoever it lands on. Happy? Hermione will go first.” Hermione spun the bottle without hesitation, kissing the Weasel when it landed on him. Weasel then had to kiss Oliver, but tried to argue his way out of it, saying “guys can’t kiss guys, it’s just wrong!” Hermione managed to get Weasel to play the game properly, after quite a bit of persuading. The next part of the game went in this order: Oliver -> Pansy -> Hermione -> Dean -> Blaise -> Theo -> Ernie -> Parvati -> Neville -> Tracey -> Pansy -> Seamus -> Blaise -> Potter -> Hannah -> Draco. When Draco’s turn finally came around, Theseus noticed Pansy slightly lean forward, her eyes staring noticeably at Potter. Pansy visibly sighed in annoyance when the bottle landed on Theo. The two shared a quick peck before Draco sat down, smirking at Pansy. Pansy set her sights on Theseus who sat tensely on the edge of the circle, however, unbeknownst to her, Theseus had silently cast a spell on the bottle so it would never land on him.

 

Halfway through the game, Theseus noticed the time. He stood up and left the room, trying to be discreet. He didn’t want everyone thinking he was a coward by not staying for the rest of the game. He walked the familiar route to Slughorn’s classroom and knocked on the door.

 

“Come in Mr Malfoy. I have a set of potions ready so I can assess how capable you are at my subject.”

 

“I did get an O in my O.W.Ls Professor.”

 

“Yes well, getting that grade may have gotten you distracted as you may have thought N.E.W.T potions would require little effort, is that correct?”

 

“No sir.”

 

“Very well then Mr Malfoy. I hope you do improve as Harry seems to have just scraped an E however he seems to be perfectly capable at N.E.W.T level.” Theseus was fuming inside as Slughorn blatantly favoured the ‘boy-who-lived-twice’. “We’ll start with a basic sleeping draught, the instructions of which are on my board and ingredients are on the desk.” Theseus didn’t need to look at the instructions as he brewed the draught, adding valerian root whenever the potion started sizzling and stirred the potion accordingly. The potion took Theseus less than half an hour to complete, by which point the potion was a deep rich purple colour, “Wonderful. Now brew a phial of draught of living death. I have only ever had two students make a good potion.” Theseus set about the task, remembering to crush the sopophorous bean to release the juice and stir the potion seven times anticlockwise before one stir clockwise. As he expected, the potion ended up clear as day, the bottom of the cauldron visible through the potion. “Wonderfully perfect potion Mr Malfoy. It seems I have underestimated you. Unless I see you struggling in class, you won’t have another one of these private lessons. Dismissed.”

 

“Thanks Professor.” Theseus turned and walked out of the classroom, happy he had proven to Slughorn he was good at potions.

 

“Theseus!” Theseus turned around to the source of the voice, surprised to see Dean.

 

“Thomas. What do you want?”

 

“Uhm… Well… I just…” Dean panted, clearly worn out from running after Theseus, “Muss told me how you helped him this morning, so I just wanted to thank you.”

 

“Okay…” Theseus knew Dean wanted something, why else would he have ran after him.

 

“Also, I was just wondering if you could do my defence homework, Yakovich might kill me.”

 

“You mean the summer stuff McGonagall said we had to do for each subject over the summer, right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Sure.” Theseus inwardly sighed as Dean walked away, why couldn’t Dean ask Hermione? He slowly walked back to the common room, lost in thought. Theseus found an empty table, pulling out a few rolls of parchment and a quill to finish his alchemy work before leaving to go to bed, letting out his wings as he laid down on the soft bed.


	6. Not a chapter

I have absolutely no idea where i'm going with this fic due to lack of planning and not enough time. I have started c6 but I have no clue what to write. At the minute, I have started on another fic which is again HP but slightly different and I have done some planning for it so hopefully *fingers crossed* ill get to a point where i can post it on here but in the meantime does anyone have anything which they want to happen in this or can i delete the whole thing and start over? Cheers guys and im sorry about this :)


End file.
